When Two worlds Collide
by Matsuoka Eriru
Summary: Harry Potter Eragon crossover.Eragon finds an egg thinks it's a stone looses it and it rolls into Harry's life.Who will it hatch for?Harry, or Ginny?Maybe both!HG,RHr rated for future violence, death, swearing, and romantic scenes!R&R please!Nothin graphi
1. Chapter 1

When Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 1

The Egg

_The doe had been here but minutes ago_ thought Eragon as he stood up and followed the tracks. A few minutes later he came across a clearing with the resting doe in the middle. He drew an arrow and knocked it. Drawing it up to eye level to aim he drew the string. A heartbeat later he fired and at the same moment there was a blinding flash of light.

When the light was gone the doe was as well and in the middle of the clearing there was a blue stone with veins of white running through it Eragon slowly walked towards it curiosity rising. He reached the stone and picked it up cautiously.

_I wonder where it came from_ he thought_ it has to be of some value for it to be so perfect._

He put it in his pack and looked for his arrow. He found it buried deep in the trunk of a tree scorched but not burning. Eragon pulled it from the tree and checked to see if it was still useable but unfortunately it wasn't.

He made camp just outside of the clearing. He ate a small meal but couldn't help but wonder why the stone was so perfect. So after his meal he took the stone out and examined it but failed to find any flaws. He put it away and went to sleep, but late in the night a small animal ripped his pack and the stone rolled out down the mountain and through a magical barrier into a different world.

"Hey love," said a raven-haired boy as he wrapped his arms around a redheaded girls waist.

"Hey," said the redheaded girl turning around smiling.

"You want to go for a walk around the lake," he asked.

"Sure Harry," said the girl.

"Then go get changed Gin," said Harry.

"Ok," said Ginny as she kissed him and went up to her dorm change.

She came back down Harry was waiting by the portrait hole. When he saw her he smiled. They walked around the lake and took a rest near the mountains.

"What was that," asked Ginny twenty minutes later after they snogged a little.

"I don't know," said Harry who had seen a strange light to.

"Well let's go find out," said Ginny curiosity taking over.

"Why not we just need my cloak," said Harry.

"Well summon it then," said Ginny.

"Accio Invisibility cloak," he muttered and moments later it came flying towards them.

"Wow where did you get this I thought you just meant any old cloak," said Ginny.

"It was my dads when he was at school Dumbledore gave it to me first year for Christmas," said Harry pulling it over them.

They walked towards the mountains in silence. Suddenly they felt something magical pass through the barriers surrounding Hogwarts and they froze in mid-step.

"What was that," whispered Ginny in a worried voice.

"It has to be something magical to pass through the barriers," said Harry," let's go see what it is have your wand ready Gin."

They cautiously crept towards it and suddenly a few minutes later Ginny tripped over something bringing Harry down with her.

"Are you ok Gin," asked Harry as he got up and helped her to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said brushing herself off.

"What did you trip over," asked Harry.

"I don't know I thought it was a root at first but it can't be it was smooth," she said.

"Well I don't know what it was but be careful," he said," hey what's this," said Harry picking up something off the ground.

"I think that's what I tripped over," said Ginny.

"I think so to but I think it's an egg of some sort of what I don't know," said Harry.

"Let's take it to Hagrid maybe he'll know what kind of egg it is," said Ginny.

"Ok now let's get out of here before it gets dark," said Harry.

They walked back to the grounds and towards Hagrids hut just as it was getting dark.

When they knocked on the door Fang started barking as they took off the cloak. Hagrid cracked open the door.

"What are yeh doin' here so late," asked Hagrid as he opened the door to let them in.

"We need to ask you something important," said Ginny.

"Well I'll put on a pot o tea then," said Hagrid as he closed the door. He put the tea on as Harry and Ginny sat down next to each other.

"So what did yeh want ter ask me," asked Hagrid as he put two over sized mugs of tea in front of each of them.

"We need to find out what something is," said Harry.

"Ok," said Hagrid.

"We found it in the forest when we were walking to see what made a strange light and Ginny tripped over this," said Harry taking out the egg.

"We already know it's some sort of egg but we don't know what kind of egg it is," said Ginny.

"I'm gonna need a few days ter figure this out," said Hagrid.

"Take as long as you need Hagrid we don't mind at all," said Harry," we'll come everyday after dinner or something to check to see how you're doing ok."

"Alright now yeh need to go back up ter the school," said Hagrid.

"Alright," said Ginny stifling a yawn and getting up.

"Bye Hagrid," said Harry taking Ginny's hand.

"See yeh two later," said Hagrid.

"See you later," said Ginny as he shut the door smiling.

Harry and Ginny had no idea that because they found that egg their lives would change forever and at times not for the better.

Eragon woke up and ate a small breakfast but when he went to get his pack he found it ripped and didn't find the stone anywhere. He shrugged it off and started off towards Carvahall following a path beaten by the creatures of the Spine. He finally got out of the forest and onto a cliff edge.

It was almost sundown and it would take almost till noon to get down the small path going to the bottom. So he set up camp near the edge of the cliff ate and went to sleep.

In the morning Eragon woke with a start breathing heavily with sweat beading down his face. He had had a strange dream about a raven-haired boy and a redheaded girl finding a stone much like the one he found. He shook himself that was preposterous, it was impossible for they're to be another world with witches and wizards with wands and a whole school dedicated to them there just couldn't. So he ate and continued his journey down to Carvahall.

He entered Carvahall near dusk he decided to get some meat from Sloan the butcher there then go home. But then he remembered he didn't have any money.

_Of course I could always trade my bow and arrows for some meat,_ thought Eragon, _yes I will trade my bow and arrows._

He headed to the butchers shop and then remembered his uncle Garrow would be so disappointed in him for trading his bow and arrows but he had to so he entered the shop.

"What do you want boy," said Sloan as he cleaned his knives.

"I want to trade," said Eragon.

"What would you, a poor farm boy, have that I would be interested in?" asked Sloan.

"My bow and arrows," said Eragon setting his bow, which was in a buckskin tube, and arrows down on the counter.

"Hmm in good condition," Sloan muttered as he inspected the bow.

"So how much is it worth?" asked Eragon regretting his decision more and more with each passing second.

"I'll give you three crowns for it," said Sloan setting the bow on the counter.

"THREE CROWNS," shouted Eragon," that's not even enough meat to last a week!"

"Take it or get out," said Sloan.

"You know what I will not subject to your biased opinions because I know it's worth more than that Sloan," said Eragon his temper rising.

"You know what runt I think you are getting out of my shop or I'll make you," said Sloan.

"What is going on in here?" said a voice from the door.

"This little runt is trying to make me look biased," said Sloan.

"I don't have to try Sloan," said Eragon.

"Ok now you get out you runt," said Sloan.

"No I will not leave I will get the real worth of my bow and arrows," said Eragon.

"OUT NOW YOU RUNT," shouted Sloan.

"Sloan I will pay for Eragons meat then he will leave with me," said Horst.

"Fine," said Sloan.

"How much were you going to get Eragon," asked Horst.

"As much as I could," said Eragon.

"Very well Eragon Sloan get me enough to fill Eragons pack," said Horst.

"My pack got ripped in the middle of the night," said Eragon.

"Alright then as much as he can carry then," said Horst.

Sloan grumbled and went in the back to get the meat and a few minutes later he came back with a bundle of meat put it on the counter and went back to cleaning his knives.

Horst motioned for Eragon to follow after he paid Sloan and picked up the meat. As they left the shop Katrina, Sloan's daughter, whispered," tell Roran I'll meet him there, Eragon."

Eragon hadn't noticed her enter with Horst but nodded all the same. When he and Horst were outside Horst stopped a little ways from the shop and gave Eragon the meat.

"Eragon you must be more careful you were right of course but you need to be careful all the same alright. You were almost to fist fighting and Eragon next time you may not be so fortunate so you really must be careful," said Horst.

"Yes I know," said Eragon sighing.

"Now get home Garrow will be waiting," said Horst.

"Alright but what about the meat," asked Eragon.

"You will pay me back in the spring when my sons leave alright," said Horst.

"Alright," said Eragon and headed towards his home.

Eragon lived with his uncle Garrow and cousin Roran about a mile from Carvahall. Most people told Garrow he was to far from Carvahall for the townsfolk to hear them if something went amiss in the middle of the night but he wouldn't listen to them.

When Eragon got home he knocked on the door," Uncle Garrow it's me Eragon let me in."

Garrow opened the door and said, "So the hunter returns with his catch wrapped in paper."

"I couldn't shoot anything because something got the doe frightened and charred my best arrow," said Eragon as he sat down in a chair.

"Go get some sleep Eragon you've had a rough trip," said Garrow motioning for him to go and get some rest. Eragon complied and as he lie down on his bed he couldn't help but wonder where the stone had gotten to. When he fell asleep his dreams were filled with mysterious places and creatures of myths.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K. Rowling's noble works of art!

A/N/: I am SO SORRY for the long wait people I really am I hope you will forgive me!!!!! Well I hope you enjoythis chapter!!!

Chapter 2

Hatching

A week later Harry and Ginny decided to visit Hagrid and tell Ron and Hermione about he egg. So the went down to Hagrids hut.

Harry knocked on the door and they heard Fang barking and they grinned.

"I hoped yeh would be comin' soon I figured out wha' kind o' egg it is," said Hagrid as he ushered them inside.

"That's great Hagrid," exclaimed Ginny sitting down.

"So," asked Harry curious as ever," what kind of egg is it."

"It's a dragon egg," said Hagrid quietly," bu' not one I ever seen.

"So it's not a normal dragon egg," said Ginny looking a little confused.

"Nope bu' it looks like it's a'most ready ter hatch," said Hagrid putting on a pot of tea.

"But if it's not normal then it might not hatch like Norbert did," said Harry.

"Harry how are we going to hide it?' asked Ginny worried.

"I know wha' I'm doin'," said Hagrid.

"But Hagrid what if it's not like normal dragon eggs?" asked Harry," what if it won't hatch in the fire?"

"All dragon eggs hatch in a fire," said Hagrid as the teapot whistled.

"But this isn't a normal one what if it's not supposed to be put on the fire?" asked Harry," what then huh?"

"Yeh do have a fair point there," said Hagrid pouring the tea into mugs.

"Yeah I know I have a point Hagrid," said Harry," remember Norbert's egg was kinda bumpy but this one is perfectly smooth. No normal dragon egg is this color. This isn't a normal dragon egg."

"Alrigh' yeh got me there," said Hagrid as he put three mugs on the table.

"Harry do you think we could hide the egg in one of our dormitories?" asked Ginny thoughtfully.

"Maybe but I don't know," said Harry furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

The next few minutes were spent in silence pondering how they could hide the egg.

"We could keep it under one of our beds," suggested Ginny.

"That we could," said Harry.

"So have yeh made ter decision?" asked Hagrid.

"I think we have," said Ginny.

"Yeah, we have," said Harry slowly.

"Well you can take it then," said Hagrid.

"Thanks," said Ginny smiling.

"Thank you Hagrid," said Harry.

"Yer welcome," said Hagrid picking up the egg and giving it to Harry.

Harry and Ginny smiled and said their good-byes and left with the dragon egg in the Invisibility cloak. They were walking to Gryffindor tower when they ran into Malfoy.

"What are you carrying scar head?" asked Malfoy.

"None of your business Malfoy," said Harry coldly.

"Yeah right Potter. I'll figure out your secret," said Malfoy and he turned and left with Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes and continued up to the tower. When they got there Ron and Hermione immediately started asking questions.

"Why were you at Hagrids?" asked Ron.

"Why are you two always gone?" asked Hermione.

"Stuff it you two," said Harry loudly and they did.

"Your questions have the same answer," said Ginny. "So Harry you can explain."

"Why me?" asked Harry.

"Because you're the mighty Harry Potter," said Ginny," See you!" she ran off to her dormitory but Hermione stopped her.

"You're both going to explain Ginny," she said.

"Fine but you start Harry," pouted Ginny scowling and crossing her arms.

"Alright sit down you two," said Harry as he sat down and set Ginny on his lap. "Remember when Ginny and I went on a walk a week ago?" They both nodded. "Well when we were sitting under one of the trees by the lake we felt something pass through the magical barriers. So we went to see what it was. Well we found something but we can't tell you right now because of all the people but it's interesting and by that I mean out of the ordinary."

Eventually the common room emptied and the trio and Ginny were the only ones left.

"So what did you find?" asked Hermione curiously as the last Gryffindor went up to bed.

"We found an egg," said Ginny.

"Should I be scared?" asked Ron.

"We don't know Ron," said Ginny. "We found a dragon egg."

"Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley! You didn't keep the egg did you?" asked Hermione.

"Actually we did," said Harry," Hermione don't go off on us please let us finish."

"We went to Hagrid to find out what kind of egg it was because we didn't know it was a dragon egg at the time. So he found out it was a dragon egg but it isn't normal. It's sapphire blue with white," said Ginny.

"Wow," said Hermione.

"We took it today and we're going to hide it," said Harry.

"Do you even know how it's going to hatch?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Ginny truthfully.

"Can we see it?" asked Ron.

"Sure," said Harry taking the Invisibility cloak off of it.

Sure enough the egg was colored the same way Ginny said. Ron and Hermione gasped at its beauty.

"It's beautiful," whispered Hermione.

"Bloody hell it is," said Ron.

"Ronald!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well it is," said Ron as she slapped him over the head.

"Well we better get to bed," said Hermione," Goodnight everyone!" said Hermione walking towards her dormitory.

"Night Hermione," chorused the three.

"Well I think I should get to bed to," yawned Ron and got up.

"Night Ron," said Harry.

"Night Harry. Night Ginny," he yawned.

"Night Ron," said Ginny.

Harry and Ginny stayed up a while longer to decide whose bed they should hide the egg under and kissing. They eventually decided to hide it under Harry's bed and they bid each other goodnight with a kiss and went up to their dormitories.

Eragon woke with a strange feeling in his gut. He ignored it and got ready then went out to breakfast.

"So the hunter returned with his catch wrapped in paper did he," said Roran.

Eragon rolled his eyes and began eating. After breakfast they went out to finish gathering the crops. After they were done and clean they went into town for the feast they were to have.

After the feast there was entertainment and when it came time for Brom to do his part everyone was silent. He told the story of the dragon riders and how Galbatorix wiped them out. When he was finished he walked back to his seat and Garrow said," I've only heard him tell that story twice. If the king got wind that he was telling it he wouldn't live to see another month."

Everyone left after the entertainment was done and went to sleep.

Weeks passed and all the food was stored in the barn. The traders were late and Garrow, Roran, and Eragon were going to sell their things to the townsfolk when Eragon noticed churned up snow leading into town and whooped in delight.

"The traders are here," cried Eragon.

Harry woke to a small clicking noise. He was confused as he got out of bed. He opened his trunk (That was where he hid the egg) and it became louder. Curiosity overtook him and he took the egg out. He cast a silencing charm around his bed and he took the egg and put it on his bed.

The clicking continued and a crack appeared on the egg then another and another. A chip fell out of the egg and a claw came through. The claw retreated back into the egg and more cracks appeared on it and eventually the dragon broke the egg entirely and it looked up at Harry. It coughed and smoke was sent out its mouth and nose.

"Aren't you a beauty?" Harry said. He suddenly felt blazing hunger and he realized it was the dragon a moment later. He bit his lip and made a decision. He made to wrap the dragon in his cloak but when he touched it he felt a burning sensation on his palm. He nearly lost consciousness but fought to remain awake.

After the sensation left his palm he looked at it and saw a silver-white scar in the middle. He stared at it shocked. He wrapped the dragon in the cloak and hurried down into the common room. He saw somebody sitting by the red fireplace and he heard Ginny's voice.

"It's alright Harry come on," she said softly.

Harry walked over to her and sat down next to her. He looked at her curiously and the dragon shifted slightly.

"The dragon hatched," said Harry.

"Can I see?" she asked. Harry nodded and took the cloak off the dragon. She looked at it and she sighed. She touched its head and felt the same pain Harry did she gasped and Harry put a hand on her shoulder. The pain subsided and she looked at her palm. She saw a silver-white scar on her palm she looked at it curiously then at Harry. Harry nodded to her unasked question.

"We're going to have to hide them somehow," he said. Then he remembered why he was down there for. He covered the dragon back up and stood. "You want to come with me to the kitchens?"

"Sure but get the marauders map," she said he nodded and went back up to get it.

Harry came down moments later carrying the marauders map and he and Ginny set off down the corridor. They walked in silence by wand-light and had to stop here and there to check the map for teachers, prefects, and the heads.

They eventually made it to the kitchens and they saw a horde of house-elves swarm around them to see if they needed anything. They asked for a plate of raw meat and sat down at on of the tables. They took turns feeding the dragon and talked a little. After they were done feeding the dragon they realized it needed a name. They discussed names for a while and decided on not naming it for now.

A/N/:Once again I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!I really hope you liked it and I didn't really include anything really good or anything and I'm sorry!!!!Well please review or I'll delete this!!!!!!!!! Press the button, press the button, come on!!!!!!! Press the little blue button in the corner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Please!!!!!I'm begging you press the button!!!!!!!Oh and if you don't review I will know!!!!!!Then I won't update and you'll be left with nothing!!!!!!Well nothing of mine anyway... See y'all!!!!!!!!_**PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
